Toy Bonnie
Toy Bonnie is the redesigned variant of Bonnie and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He was the first redesign to be teased for the game. Five Nights At Freddys 2 Locations Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two Toy animatronics, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He tends to move first in the earlier nights. Toy Bonnie begins his path by moving to Party Room 3. Next, he will move to Party Room 4 and will stare into the camera, just as Bonnie did in the Backstage in the original game. He then proceeds to Party Room 2, where he can be seen crouched by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks into the Right Air Vent in order to reach The Office. Unlike his counterpart from the first game, he doesn't backtrack when heading to The Office. Behavior Toy Bonnie is a very common animatronic to encounter, especially on much earlier nights. He also tends to be one of the first animatronics to move offstage. Toy Bonnie appears to move very slowly, and takes his time when going through the vents. However, ignoring Toy Bonnie and spending too much time watching the Monitor will likely result with the player being attacked by him. Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head before he appears with the lights flickering to avoid death. If done correctly, the player will see the lights briefly going out as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room, staring closely into the player's Head before vanishing. Failing to equip the Head on time, then raising and lowering the Monitor, will result in a Game Over. However, on some occasions, Toy Bonnie will not attack the player, but, rather, stay in the vent. After he left the office, he starts again from Party Room 3 Just like the other Toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is very inactive during later nights, though he starts becoming more active again from Night 5 and onward. Five Nights at Freddys 3 In The Office, Toy Bonnie's mask can be seen in The Office among the other toy animatronics. Appearance Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Bonnie seems to have undergone the most drastic changes. He is colored a bright shiny blue, with his belly and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He has green eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail which is best seen when he is crawling through the Right Air Vent. Like the other "Toy" redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-joint fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, whisker spots, and buck teeth. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. His pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the player. Like the original Bonnie, when on stage, Toy Bonnie holds a guitar, which is red and white with a black neck. However, unlike his counterpart, Toy Bonnie can be seen with his guitar while absent from the Show Stage. He can be seen holding his guitar in Party Room 3, though he does not appear to carry it elsewhere. Trivia *Toy Bonnie is the only animatronic which will actually be seen moving inside The Office when the mask is equipped. *Toy Bonnie and Mangle are the only "new" animatronics that have different colors than their counterparts. *Toy Bonnie, BB, and Chica are the only animatronics that do not traverse the hallway outside of the Office. *Toy Bonnie is one of the "new" animatronics that never reveals his endoskeleton eyes, the other being BB. * An intriguing, yet disturbing detail is that Toy Bonnie's pupils become smaller when entering the player's office and attacking, as if the pupils contracted like organic eyes. This, however, is unlikely, as when the player shines the Flashlight directly on Toy Bonnie's face his pupils do 'not' contract despite the amount of light being absorbed - his close-up on the Party Room 4 monitor is a good example of this. Why and how this occurs is unknown, and is likely aesthetic. * Toy Bonnie is one of only two animatronics to be featured as an unlockable figurine (as opposed to a plushie) that is rewarded to the player after completing a specific Custom Night preset, the other being Balloon Boy. * Toy Bonnie is the only Toy animatronic to be featured in his own eyeless screen. *Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Bonnie was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *Unlike Bonnie in the first game, he is always the first toy animatronic on stage to move. * Toy Bonnie has a shadow counterpart that will sometimes appear in The Office as a hallucination. If stared at for too long, the shadow will fade and crash the game. ** Interestingly, the shadow seems to have a shorter torso than Toy Bonnie himself. Its top row of teeth are also perfectly straight, as compared to Toy Bonnie's buck tooth. *** Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie and Springtrap are also Bonnie's only three counterparts. **It is possible for Toy Bonnie to enter The Office even if Mangle can be seen or heard in the Right Air Vent blind spot. Gallery Bunny-New-Model.jpg ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Hiding in the vents. Toy_bonnie_death_screen.png|Rare Toy Bonnie Game Over screen (note the eyeless face). Bonnie_2_0_close-up_eyes_shut_FNaF_2.png|Bonnie in the trailer with his eyes closed. Bonnie_2_0_close-up_eyes_open_FNaF_2.png|Toy Bonnie in the trailer, eyes open. TB_Icon.png|Toy Bonnie's Custom Night mugshot. ToyBonnieFigurine.png|Toy Bonnie figurine. ToyBonnieJumpscare.gif|Toy Bonnie killing the Security Guard Stage.png|Toy Bonnie with Toy Chica and Toy Freddy in the Death Minigames PartyRoom4TBonnieDark.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera in Party Room 4, no lights. 180.png|Toy Bonnie popping his head out of the Right Air Vent. Bonnie_with_mask.gif|Toy Bonnie sliding into view through the Freddy Head (click to animate) whatcanweuse.jpg|In Scott's second teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Toy Bonnie appears to be scrapped along with Toy Chica, BB, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. Videos Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Lagomorphs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Fearmongers Category:Delusional Category:Amoral Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Banshees Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mutilators Category:Humanoid Category:Asexual Category:Deceased Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Ghosts